theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Object List
1. The Holder of the End (object unknown) 2. The Holder of the Beginning (A Woman) 3. The Holder of Eternity (a Scalpel) 4. The Holder of Nothing (a Tattoo) 5. The Holder of Light (an Eye) 6. The Holder of Song (a Music Box) 7. The Holder of the Path (object unknown) 8. The Holder of Wealth (a Bank Note) 9. The Holder of Wisdom (a Head) 10. The Holder of Ambition (Sutures) 11. The Holder of Life (a Dead Baby) 12. The Holder of Catastrophe (A Diary) 13. The Holder of Darkness (a Broken Hourglass) 14. The Holder of Catastrophe (A Green Army Man (Toy)) 15. The Holder of the Past (His Throne) 16. The Holder of the Future (a Secret) 17. The Holder of the Present (a Keychain) 18. The Holder of Passion (a Uterus) 19. The Holder of Innocence (a Phallus) 20. The Holder of Deception (a Grimoire (book)) 21. The Holder of Rage (a Needle) 22. The Holder of Chaos (a Vial) 23. The Holder of Hate (a Cloak) 24. The Holder of Color (A Feather) 25. The Holder of Creation (a Book) 26. The Holder of Perspective (A Glass Eye) 27. The Holder of Sleep (A Crystal) 28. The Holder of Clarity (a Tongue) 29. The Holder of Frost (a Snowflake) 30. The Holder of the Flame (a Flower) 31. The Holder of Silence (Silence) 32. The Holder of the Speed (the Seeker's Newfound Physical Speed) 33. The Holder of Wind (Wind chimes) 34. The Holder of Oblivion (a Cowl) 35. The Holder of Fear (a Mirror) 36. The Holder of Faith (some Ash) 37. The Holder of Confusion ("Beast's Resolve" unknown small glowing object) 38. The Holder of Accuracy (a Rifle) 39. The Holder of Absence (a Sheet of Paper) 40. The Holder of the Abandoned (a Map) 41. The Holder of Solitude (a Shield) 42. The Holder of the Star (a Pen) 43. The Holder of Earth (a Volcanic Stone) 44. The Holder of War (a Pistol) 45. The Holder of Peace (the "White King's" Sword) 46. The Holder of the Mirror (a Mirror) 47. The Holder of the Bloom (A Petal) 48. The Holder of Sacrifice (a Phone) 49. The Holder of the Grail (a Cup (Grail)) 50. The Holder of the Afterlife (A Disease) 51. The Holder of Illusion (a small Steel Ball) 52. The Holder of Disgust (some Pills) 53. The Holder of the Anvil (a Hammer) 54. The Holder of the File (a File) 55. The Holder of Cruelty (Whispers) 56. The Holder of Reality (a Videogame Cartridge) 57. The Holder of the Truth (a Library Card) 58. The Holder of Lies (a Book) 59. The Holder of Work (a Pair of Shoes) 60. The Holder of Twins (a Reflection in a Mirror) 61. The Holder of Madness (a Skull) 62. The Holder of Salvation (object unknown) 63. The Holder of Damnation (a Crystal Star) 64. The Holder of Nature (a Marble) 65. The Holder of Agony (some Dust) 66. The Holder of Greed (a Coin) 67. The Holder of the Cosmos (a gun “The Gravebringer”) 68. The Holder of the Negative (a Golden Gear) 69. The Holder of the Mind (a Knife) 70. The Holder of the Map (a Map) 71. The Holder of the Sky (a Cloak) 72. The Holder of Sanity (a Jacket) 73. The Holder of Triumph (A Trophy) 74. The Holder of the Mark (a Mark on one of the Seeker's Pupils) 75. The Holder of Chance (a Pair of Dice) 76. The Holder of Fate (object unknown) 77. The Holder of Divinity (a Feather) 78. The Holder of the Rails (a Dagger) 79. The Holder of the Flesh (an Implanted Portion of Brain) 80. The Holder of Extravagance (a Golden Battery) 81. The Holder of Simplicity (a Whetstone) 82. The Holder of Purity (a Rusted Door Handle) 83. The Holder of Corruption (an Hourglass) 84. The Holder of Dreams (a Trinket) 85. The Holder of Sorrow (a Stone) 86. The Holder of the Lens (Glasses, the "Eyes of Clarity") 87. The Holder of Youth (a Rose) 88. The Holder of Void (a Small Round Pearlescent unknown object) 89. The Holder of the Heart (a Keychain) 90. The Holder of the Seeker (You) 91. The Holder of Honor (a Gauntlet) 92. The Holder of Salmacis (an Implanted Pelvis) 93. The Holder of Slaughter (a Signet Ring the "Seal of Eternal Genocide") 94. The Holder of the Self (a Key) 95. The Holder of the Purpose (a Set of Scales) 96. The Holder of Rest (a Pillow) 97. The Holder of Martyrdom (a Bandage) 98. The Holder of the Second Seed (a Book) 99. The Holder of the Remains (a White Rose) 100. The Holder of the Tower (a Pocketwatch) 101. The Holder of Cognition (your Thoughts) 102. The Holder of the Soul (a Glass Ball) 103. The Holder of the Pact (a Black Heart "The Dark Heart") 104. The Holder of the Hearing (Headphones) 105. The Holder of the Voice (a Cassette Tape) 106. The Holder of Intuition (a Cut along the Seeker's Forearm) 107. The Holder of the Blue (a Mask) 108. The Holder of the Red (a Doll) 109. The Holder of Rigor Mortis (a Scalpel) 110. The Holder of Humility (a Diamond Bullet) 111. The Holder of the Neverender (A Letter) 112. The Holder of Victory (a Medallion) 113. The Holder of Surrender (a Hook) 114. The Holder of Reincarnation (a Manji Charm) 115. The Holder of Pestilence (a Jewel "the Rot Stone") 116. The Holder of Guilt (a Chunk of Cooked Beef) 117. The Holder of the Syzygy (a Star Atlas (book)) 118. The Holder of Joy (a Shirt) 119. The Holder of Cowardice (a Breastplate) 120. The Holder of Sweets (a Cookie) 121. The Holder of Midnight (a Gelatinous Substance) 122. The Holder of Health (a Syringe (w/ liquid)) 123. The Holder of Obsession (a Sickle) 124. The Holder of Prestige (a Statuette) 125. The Holder of Forgiveness (a Carnival Ticket) 126. The Holder of Isolation (a Picture and Frame) 127. The Holder of the Seven Masks (Seven Masks) 128. The Holder of Memories (a Table) 129. The Holder of the Downtrodden (Hardness of the Seeker's Heart) 130. The Holder of the Script (a Script) 131. The Holder of Loyalty (a Wolf) 132. The Holder of Fame (a Guitar) 133. The Holder of Compassion (a Collar) 134. The Holder of Skepticism (A Stone) 135. The Holder of the Odds (a Deck of Cards) 136. The Holder of the Fact (Their Name) 137. The Holder of Submission (an Ankle Brace) 138. The Holder of Denial (A Trichinobezoar) 139. The Holder of Entertainment (a Ticket Stub) 140. The Holder of Forsaken Reality (Whatever surface the number is written on) 141. The Holder of the Wheel (a Card) 142. The Holder of Balance (a Feather) 143. The Holder of the Seal (a Book) 144. The Holder of the Cost (a Knife) 145. The Holder of the Harvest (a Scythe) 146. The Holder of the Sun (a Pair of Cuff Links) 147. The Holder of the Ego (a Needle) 148. The Holder of History (a Notebook) 149. The Holder of Nightmares (a Phone) 150. The Holder of Numbness (A Gun) 151. The Holder of Tyranny (a Rifle) 152. The Holder of Repose (a Note) 153. The Holder of Structure (a False Gem) 154. The Holder of The Boom (A Drum) 155. The Holder of Muse (Inspiration) 156. The Holder of the Shield (a Shield) 157. The Holder of Mercy (A Watch) 158. The Holder of Respite (a Thumbtack) 159. The Holder of Treachery (Claws attached to the Seeker's Hands) 160. The Holder of the Paranoid (Glasses) 161. The Holder Of Loss (ID) 162. The Holder of Sickness (a Tumor) 163. The Holder of Decay (A Decaying length of Intestine) 164. The Holder of Devotion (a Daughter) 165. The Holder of Research (a Diary) 166. The Holder of the Ethereal (a Cello) 167. The Holder of the Palette (a Palette) 168. The Holder of Zeal (Scars across the Seeker's Body) 169. The Holder of Mortality (a Parasite) 170. The Holder of the Centuries (Immortality) 171. The Holder of Infinite Patience (some Melted Flesh) 172. The Holder of Obedience (a Photo Album) 173. The Holder of Shadows (a Crystal) 174. The Holder of Detachment (a Signed Ticket) 175. The Holder of Ashes (a Statue) 176. The Holder of Opening Doors (a Heart) 177. The Holder of the Shooting Star (A Blue Marble) 178. The Holder of Change (an Empty Bullet Casing) 179. The Holder of Trajectory (an Eyepatch) 180. The Holder of Seduction (a Book) 181. The Holder of the Five Rings (five rings) 182. The Holder of Shame (tears) 183. The Holder of Belief (violin bow) 184. The Holder of Brutality (a Tin Can) 185. The Holder of the Game (the Game) 186. The Holder of Understanding (A Gun “the Widowmaker”) 187. The Holder of Ecstasy (seed) 188. The Holder of The Blank Canvas (A Girl) 189. The Holder of Justice (mandrake root) 190. The Holder of Putridity (disease) 191. The Holder of Secrets (tree branch) 192. The Holder of Indulgence (flute) 193. The Holder of the Kiss (ruby) 194. The Holder of the Destroyed (Matchbook) 195. The Holder of Trade (coin) 196. The Holder of Penance (freezing chains) 197. The Holder of Laughter (Noisemaker) 198. The Holder of Blazes (book) 199. The Holder of Thrill (letter) 200. The Holder of Navigation (A Map) 201. The Holder of Identity (ID card) 202. The Holder of Clairvoyance (glasses) 203. The Holder of Images (A Sketchbook) 204. The Holder of Imagination (glass robe) 205. The Holder of the Influence (A Brainwave (The conscious state of Delta) 206. The Holder of the Northern Light (crystal) 207. The Holder of Hope (box) 208. The Holder of the Firstborn (Object varies) 209. The Holder of the Eastern Seas (Loki's Lute) 210. The Holder of Sound (ear) 211. The Holder of Finality (clock) 212. The Holder of Pain (ring) 213. The Holder of Grace (handkerchief) 214. The Holder of Vanity (rose stem) 215. The Holder of Chastisement (whip) 216. The Holder of Poverty (tin mug) 217. The Holder of Ruin (A Staff) 218. The Holder of Prophecy (glove) 219. The Holder of Warfare (medal) 220. The Holder of Ingenuity (wrench) 221. The Holder of Prehistory (A Skull) 222. The Holder of Science (mercury hand) 223. The Holder of the Equation (equation) 224. The Holder of Origin (A Mirror) 225. The Holder of Lore (blade) 226. The Holder of Gore (blood) 227. The Holder of Music (guitar) 228. The Holder of False Truth (parrot) 229. The Holder of Friendship (cellphone) 230. The Holder of All Consuming Despair (bottle) 231. The Holder of Sympathy (a Vial) 232. The Holder of Deliverance (A Pendulum) 233. The Holder of Sincerity (A Pacifier) 234. The Holder of Order (a Handgun) 235. The Holder of Valor (A Cloak) 236. The Holder of Trust (a Necklace) 237. The Holder of Space (a Blindfold) 238. The Holder of Chastity (a Knife) 239. The Holder of Details (a Book) 240. The Holder of the Finale (some Strings) 241. The Holder of Temptation (a Coin) 242. The Holder of Insistence (a Stopwatch) 243. The Holder of Degeneracy (a Blue Box and Key) 244. The Holder of the Lionhearted (an Emblem emblazoned on Object 156) 245. The Holder of Etiquette (a Briefcase) 246. The Holder of Jealousy (a Mirror) 247. The Holder of Metaphor (a Certificate) 248. The Holder of Selfishness (a Small Red Pearl) 249. The Holder of the Blaze (a Ring) 250. The Holder of the Human Spirit (A Statue) 251. The Holder of the Gregarious (Understanding (of how Humans truly feel) 252. The Holder of Diligence (A Stone) 253. The Holder of Fiction (object unknown) 254. The Holder of Strength (a Crystal Spear) 255. The Holder of Perversion (a Pendant) 256. The Holder of Hunger (some Slime) 257. The Holder of Endurance (a Chain) 258. The Holder of Gemini (a Mirror) 259. The Holder of Imprisonment (a Bullet) 260. The Holder of Revenge (A Scar diagonally on the seeker's chest) 261. The Holder of the Worm (a Worm in the Seeker's Stomach) 262. The Holder of Eden (a Rib) 263. The Holder of Sanguine (an Envelope) 264. The Holder of Repentance (a Broken Vase) 265. The Holder of Suffering (a Cut on the Seeker's Arm) 266. The Holder of Rapture (a Spear, "The Spear of Destiny" and a Tunic, "Christ's Tunic") 267. The Holder of the First Shard (a Shard, "The First Shard") 268. The Holder of Forever (a Mirror) 269. The Holder of Nerve (a Cap) 270. The Holder of Thunder (Two Blades) 271. The Holder of Relaxation (A Hookah) 272. The Holder of Melodies (A Book of Organ Music) 273. The Holder of Betrayal (A Coat) 274. The Holder of Mourning (an Urn) 275. The Holder of Heroism (a Tattoo) 276. The Holder of Insanity (a Knife) 277. The Holder of Longevity (a Bone on a Necklace) 278. The Holder of Lust (some Seeds) 279. The Holder of Foolishness (a Black Pendant) 280. The Holder of Freedom (Locks and Keys for Fingers) 281. The Holder of Vindication (a Pair of Marble Eyes) 282. The Holder of the Conscious (A set of Scales) 283. The Holder of Labor (some Wire) 284. The Holder of Candles (a Candle) 285. The Holder of Blasphemy (A Bottle of bubbles (W/ Wand)) 286. The Holder of Dross (an Object the Seeker Owns) 287. The Holder of Milgram (a Blood Soaked Cloth) 288. The Holder of Peregrination (a Wheel burned into the Seeker's Stomach) 289. The Holder of Literature (A Blank Book) 290. The Holder of Vibration (the Tone that plays when a Tuning Fork is Struck) 291. The Holder of the Companions (a Silver Pendant) 292. The Holder of Visions (a Hat) 293. The Holder of Deletion (a Delete Key) 294. The Holder of Decision (a Carriage Clock) 295. The Holder of Immolare (a Mola Salsa) 296. The Holder of the Noose (a Barette with some Hairs) 297. The Holder of the Firefly (Poison) 298. The Holder of Community (a Glass Ball) 299. The Holder of Bloodlust (a Battle axe) 300. The Holder of Woe (A Journal) 301. The Holder of Help (a Piece of Homework) 302. The Holder of Abnegation (The Seeker's Happy Memories) 303. The Holder of the Cthonic (object unknown) 304. The Holder of Imminence (A Looking Glass) 305. The Holder of Dilapidation (A Broken Picture Frame) 306. The Holder of The Angel (The Seeker's Soul) 307. The Holder of Winter (an Eye) 308. The Holder of Depression (a Razor and Chain) 309. The Holder of Courage (unknown object inside of a Locket) 310. The Holder of Terror (object unknown) 311. The Holder of Deities (A Stone Idol) 312. The Holder of Alms (a Chipped Bowl) 313. The Holder of Piety (a Broken Cross) 314. The Holder of Phlogiston (a Matchbox) 315. The Holder of Hypocrisy (a Microphone) 316. The Holder of Thought (a Brain) 317. The Holder of Legacy (a Child) 318. The Holder of Good and Evil (a Ballot) 319. The Holder of Altruism (an Oni Mask) 320. The Holder of the Law (Handcuffs) 321. The Holder of Conscience (a Feather Pen) 322. The Holder of Futility (a Teddy Bear) 323. The Holder of Helplessness (a Painting) 324. The Holder of Desperation (a Razor) 325. The Holder of Restraint (a Glove) 326. The Holder of the Escape (A Whistle) 327. The Holder of the Western Seas (a Lighter) 328. The Holder of Treasure (a Stranger (person)) 329. The Holder of Perdition (Blood Soaked Garb (clothes)) 330. The Holder of the Story (the Story) 331. The Holder of the Fragile (A Box with the Seeker's Soul inside) 332. The Holder of Absolution (a Chalice (cup)) 333. The Holder of Karma (an Empty Vial) 334. The Holder of the Beholden (a Chisel) 335. The Holder of Collections (a Checklist) 336. The Holder of Skin (a Tooth (from the seeker's mouth)) 337. The Holder of Galaxies (a Dagger) 338. The Holder of All That Ever Was But Is No Longer (The Person the Seeker has turned into) 339. The Holder of Choice (a Choice) 340. The Holder of Turmoil (A Toy Dog) 341. The Holder of the Loop (a Ball) 342. The Holder of Instruction (a pair of Black Earplugs) 343. The Holder of Servitude (a Voice) 344. The Holder of Fire (a Flint) 345. The Holder of Envy (A Left Hand) 346. The Holder of Charms (a Tumor) 347. The Holder of Exit (the Seeker's Sash) 348. The Holder of the Rose (a White Rose) 349. The Holder of the Note (a Musical Note) 350. The Holder of Serenity (a Flower) 351. The Holder of Number (the Ability to Analyze and Destroy) 352. The Holder of the Challenge (a Necklace) 353. The Holder of Vibrance (a Vial) 354. The Holder of Relinquishment (A Stuffed Bear) 355. The Holder of Realization (True Realization) 356. The Holder of Edges (A Scar across the Seeker's Chest) 357. The Holder of Anguish (a Tooth) 358. The Holder of Improvement (A Pair of Scissors) 359. The Holder of Deviance (the Kiss (a bruise on the Seeker's hand)) 360. The Holder of Fury (a set of Wrist Irons) 361. The Holder of Logic (an Answer) 362. The Holder of Apathy (a Poster) 363. The Holder of Tragedy (A Picture Strip) 364. The Holder of the Glyph (the Glyph) 365. The Holder of the Year (a Planner) 366. The Holder of Sadism (a Dead Dove) 367. The Holder of Continuation (a Brass Horn) 368. The Holder of Paradise (object unknown) 369. The Holder of Gluttony (a Vial of Blood) 370. The Holder Of Beauty (A Petal) 371. The Holder of Boredom (a Rubik's Cube) 372. The Holder of Adaptation (a Crown of Thorns) 373. The Holder of Blessed (a Robe) 374. The Holder of Nod (the Land of Nod) 375. The Holder of the Gods (a Toga) 376. The Holder of Safety (a Pendant and Branch) 377. The Holder of Twilight (a Pair of Scissors) 378. The Holder of Thirst (an Empty Bottle) 379. The Holder of the Five Phases (Five Rings) 380. The Holder of the Knowledge of Good and Evil (a Hat) 381. The Holder of the Unknown (a Cane) 382. The Holder Of The White Moon (A Necklace) 383. The Holder of Misery (The item the Seeker chose first) 384. The Holder of What Never Was (A Vial) 385. The Holder of the Broken Mind (a mind) 386. The Holder of the Living End (a Queen (chess piece)) 387. The Holder of Disbelief (A Telescope) 388. The Holder of Bliss (A Shard of a Mirror) 389. The Holder of Magnetism (an Answer) 390. The Holder of the Eight Directions (a Compass) 391. The Holder of Sentience (An Idea) 392. The Holder of the Mist (a Waterskin) 393. The Holder of the Beast (a Hand) 394. The Holder of the Returned Hope (a Person) 395. The Holder of Satisfaction (a Wig) 396. The Holder of Respiration (a Glittering Orb) 397. The Holder of Crushed Aspirations (The Holder) 398. The Holder of Chirography (a Quill) 399. The Holder of the Unseen Color (object unknown) 400. The Holder of Attachment (a Scar on the Seeker's Left Cheek) 401. The Holder of the Found (a Crystal Ball) 402. The Holder of Lost Hope (a Pen (maybe)) 403. The Holder of The Many (a Comedy/Tragedy Mask) 404. The Holder of the Missing (a Jar) 405. The Holder of Sloth (a Collar) 406. The Holder of Data (a Laptop) 407. The Holder of Fortune (a Coin) 408. The Holder of Tomorrow (a Shard of the Void) 409. The Holder of Moisture (A Vial of Water) 410. The Holder of Progress (a Silver Cog) 411. The Holder of Catharsis (a Bone Flute) 412. The Holder of Meaning (a Cupcake) 413. The Holder of Measure (a Calculator) 414. The Holder of Commitment (a Shovel) 415. The Holder of Malice (A Stone) 416. The Holder of Authority (a Couch) 417. The Holder of Crafts (a Chainsaw) 418. The Holder of Restlessness (A Tine Cup) 419. The Holder of Recursion (A Puzzle Piece) 420. The Holder of Belonging (the Seeker's Heart) 421. The Holder of Immortality (an Autobiography (book)) 422. The Holder of Panic (the Seeker's Panic Stricken Heart) 423. The Holder of Delerium (a Song) 424. The Holder of Paradox (a Clock) 425. The Holder of Contrapasso (a Tattoo on the Seeker's Neck) 426. The Holder of Idiocy (a Rod) 427. The Holder of the Living Unborn (a Note) 428. The Holder of Holes (a Necklace) 429. The Holder of Development (a Mortar Shovel) 430. The Holder of The Dirge (a Ticket Stub) 431. The Holder of Agility (a Hoof) 432. The Holder of the Celestial Spheres (a Matryoshka Doll) 433. The Holder of Filth (a Washcloth) 434. The Holder of the House (a Ruby in a Fork) 435. The Holder of Awe (a Rosary) 436. The Holder of Miscarriage (a Blindfold) 437. The Holder of Innocent Laughter (a Stuffed Dinosaur) 438. The Holder of Babel (object unknown) 439. The Holder of Concealment (a Cloak) 440. The Holder of Reverie (the Liquid in a Flask) 441. The Holder of Tranquility (a Heart) 442. The Holder of The Holders (Knowledge of The Holders) 443. The Holder of Ambivalence (a Vial) 444. The Holder Of Serpents (a Hammer "The Serpent") 445. The Holder of Summons (a Horn) 446. The Holder of The Absolute (object varies) 447. The Holder of Momentum (a pair of Boots) 448. The Holder of The First Seed (object not specified) 449. The Holder of Virility (Strength for the Seeker) 450. The Holder of Wolves (the Trust of the Wolves) 451. The Holder of Transformation (The Seeker's Transformation) 452. The Holder of Technology (A Flash Drive) 453. The Holder of Uniqueness (A Mask) 454. The Holder of The Cipher (Glasses) 455. The Holder of the Second Shard (A Shard of Glass 'The Second Shard') 456. The Holder of Discernment (A Speck of Light) 457. The Holder of Vengeance (A Mask 'The Mask of Vengeance') 458. The Holder of the Dragon (A Dragon) 459. The Holder of Shamanism (A Crimson Bandanna) 460. The Holder of Excuses (A Note) 461. The Holder of Essence (An Empty Jar) 462. The Holder of Solipsism (A Glass Eye) 463. The Holder of the Sparrow (A Caged Sparrow) 464. The Holder of Pareidolia (An Overcoat) 465. The Holder of Obscurity (A Mask) 466. The Holder of the Transition (a Sapphire Sculpture) 467. The Holder of Doubt (A Stone Sculpture of a Human Heart) 468. The Holder of Synchronicity (A Harmonica) 469. The Holder of Revelry (A Glass) 470. The Holder of Carelessness (A Cassette Player) 471. The Holder of the Schism (A Conflict) 472. The Holder of the Last Dream (A Sheet) 473. The Holder of the Bardo (A Cradle) 474. The Holder of the Cleansed (A Fruit Pit) 475. The Holder of Coincidence (A Butterfly) 476. The Holder of Comfort (object unknown) 477. The Holder of Forgotten Truths (A Book) 478. The Holder of Academia (A Test) 479. The Holder of Eisoptrophobia (A Tattoo) 480. The Holder of Paranoia (A Bloody Dagger) 481. The Holder of the Universe (A Shotgun Shell) 482. The Holder of Enlightenment (A Brain) 483. The Holder of the Code (A Memory Card) 484. The Holder of the Eight (An Eight ball) 485. The Holder of the Nibelung (A Sword 'Balmung') 486. The Holder of Self-Loathing (A Bullet) 487. The Holder of Acceptance (a Contract) 488. The Holder of Grief (A Bottle) 489. The Holder of The Blazon (A Coat of Arms) 490. The Holder of Love (object unknown) 491. The Holder of Exodus (The Seeker's Head) 492. The Holder of Observation (A Badge) 493. The Holders of the Psyche (A Coin) 494. The Holders of Brotherhood (A Ring) 495. The Holder of Pleasure (An Eye) 496. The Holder of the Sought (A Burn on the Seeker's Wrist) 497. The Holder of the Internet (A Room) 498. The Holder of the Seen (A cloth) 499. The Holder of the Motive (Object Varies) 500. The Holder of Birth (A Blanket) 501. The Holder of Floccinaucinihilipilification (A Skeletal Hand) 502. The Holder of Uncertainty (What the Seeker Wants) 503. The Holder of Humanity (A Pair of Gloves) 504. The Holder of Radiation (A Cube) 505. The Holder of Disease (A Healing potion) 506. The Holder of Redemption (Two Rings 'Sin and Hope') 507. The Holder of You (The Seeker) 508. The Holder of Gum (The Seeker) 509. The Holder of Waste (A Tin Can) 510. The Holder of Alliances (A Treaty) 511. The Holder of Farewell (A Plane Ticket) 512. The Holder of Comparisons (A Report) 513. The Holder of the Watchers (Object Unknown) 514. The Holder of Pride (A Bracelet) 515. The Holder of Heaven (An Angel's Feather) 516. The Holder of Disaster (A Goblet) 517. The Holder of Pandemonium (A Clay Statue) 518. The Holder of Religion (Object Varies) 519. The Holder of Remorse (A Ruby Wheel) 520. The Holder of Conformity (A Mask) 521. The Holder of the Debt (A Bill) 522. The Holder Incognito (A Mask) 523. The Holder of Quintessence (The Seeker's Brain) 524. The Holder of Power (A Battery) 525. The Holder of Burning Winds (A Sword) 526. The Holder of the Fetters (A Shackle) 527. The Holder of Transgression (The Ashes of The Holder of Transgression) 528. The Holder of Wrath (vial of blood) 529. The Holder of Age (sand that ages you) 530. The Holder of Motion (a ladder rung) 531. The Holder of Being (a mask) 532. The Holder of Eyes (mirror eyes) 533. The Holder of Mockery (a diary) 535. The Holder of Banishment (pentagram on wrist/The Holder's tree) 536. The Holder of Self-Control (new clothing, prevents hunger, weariness, insanity) 537. The Holder of the Horizon (The object through the Spyglass) 538. The Holder of the Journey (The object behind the door)